


I Said I Was Sorry

by orphan_account



Series: Bad Things Happen 2.0 [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Broken Bones, Brother/Brother Incest, Caretaking, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Extra, Fluff and Humor, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Past Violence, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I can’t believe you stomped on my hand hard enough to break it.”“I said I was sorry, you overgrown toddler!”
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Bad Things Happen 2.0 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961527
Kudos: 21
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	I Said I Was Sorry

“I can’t believe you stomped on my hand hard enough to _break_ it.”

“I said I was sorry, you overgrown toddler!”

Roman gasps, good hand pressed to his chest, the other held between his brother’s hands, who continues wrapping it in bandages. “I am _not_ an overgrown toddler,” Roman huffs, puffing out his chest, “you—you—sea urchin.”

Remus balks, making a noise that’s a cross between surprised and offended. “ _Sea urchin?_ ” he cries.

“I said what I said.”

“What you said was _wrong_ , my good bitch!”

“Well, you started it!”

Remus stops what he’s doing to throw his arms up in the air, almost dropping the bandages in the process. “You’re the one that’s whining!” he argues.

Roman sputters, gesturing to his hand. “Oh, I’m sorry, did I break _your_ hand?”

“I apologized! Besides, it’s not like I _meant_ to—I just got caught up in the fight! It happens!”

“You still did it! Not to mention all the _other_ times you’ve broken my bones—”

His brother goes off on a tangent, ranting off each and every one of Remus’ offenses in a shocking amount of detail.

Eye twitching, recollecting himself, Remus takes his brother’s hand again, finishing his work. He leans forward to plant a kiss on the other’s cheek, causing the other cut off with a startled squeak.

“ _There_ ,” Remus says, crossing his arms over his chest and raising an eyebrow at the other, “all fixed. Are ya done now? Ya gonna leave enough air in your lungs so I can fuck it outta you later?”

Roman’s face flushes a deep red. He doesn’t respond.

Remus considers it a win.


End file.
